Batman's Contingency Plans
Batman, alongside Nightwing, Batgirl and Red Hood, have created theoretical and posable weaknesses for a number of superpowered individuals and beings, including the members of the Justice League, Task Force X and the Teen Titans, in the event that one or all become an active threat to the world at large. Unbeknownst to Batman, these plans were stolen by Lex Luthor and Maxwell Lord to incapacitate and defeat the Justice League during the Injustice War. Justice League Superman * [[Kryptonite|'Kryptonite']]: Superman's most notable weakness is being exposed to radiation emitted from the substance known as Kryptonite. Batman himself possesses most of the Kryptonite found from * As limited amounts of Kryptonite exist on Earth. Following Batman's fight with Superman, Batman has devised other, if not easily avertable solutions to immobilise or hold off Superman in combat. * Ionising Radiation: Another option Batman has thought of is trapping Superman in a room filled with ionising radiation (non-ionising radiation being what gives Superman his abilities from the suns rays) this would slowly but effectively strip Superman of his strength and render him unconscious, though Batman is unsure how to immobilise him without killing him using this. * Magic Wonder Woman * Batman has devised nanites which, when injected into her body, leaves Wonder Woman trapped in a virtual reality battle against an opponent whom she cannot defeat and is her equal in every way. Her refusal to surrender under any circumstance would eventually cause her to tire herself out and die of exhaustion. Flash * As one of the fastest beings on earth, it would be extremely difficult to subdue or effect the flash while using his powers. One plan Batman has created is with nanites which, if injected near the neck or the base of the spine, would cause the flash to become completely disoriented and suffer a seizure while at super speed, easily putting him off balance and misdirecting him, causing him to crash into the nearest wall or hard surface at the speed of sound, leaving him unconscious. * Batman has also tried developing a devise which harnesses extremely cold temperatures, which if used against the Flash, would rapidly slow down his metabolism, leaving him without his super speed. Aquaman * Batman has begun devising an altered version of Scarecrow's Fear Toxin which would cause Aquaman to become Hydrophobic, causing him to remain from any body of water and become weaker every second. * Other weaknesses include dehydration, such as placing or trapping Aquaman in a facility or suspended prison with nothing but dry air. Red Tornado * Electromagnetic Pulse Black Canary Green Lantern * One of Batman's plans for Green Lantern also revolves around Scarecrow's Fear Toxin, but without any alterations. Using highly advanced and sophisticated cyborgs stolen from Lex Luthor, the Lantern would be tricked into believing he had made a wrong decision that led to the deaths of innocent people. With his will partially broken, Batman would administer the toxin, breaking it entirely and making the Lantern believe he isn't worthy of his power, as "fear is the enemy of will". * Green Lantern is rendered blind by his own power ring from a post-hypnotic suggestion introduced during the REM phase and the ring placed on him while he was asleep. Stewart is unable to function without his vision to guide the ring's power, but he is able to overcome the post-hypnotic suggestion after his ring is temporarily removed and the methods behind the attack are explained to him. Martian Manhunter * The Martian Manhunter's most noted weakness is fire. Batman has devised a nanite virus which, if introduced into J'onn's body, would convert the outer layer of his skin into magnesium, causing him to burst into flames upon exposure to air. * Likewise, a substance taken into his body, such as drink or food, could be laced with magnesium carbonate, causing him to sweat out the magnesium, leaving his body highly flammable and leaving him too subdued to prevent being set on fire; the fire of which constantly burn, even under water or another extinguisher. Injecting the Martian with aluminium oxide is the only way to neutralise the magnesium. Other Members of the League While the members of the league with superhuman abilities have been Batman's first priority, he has also devised weaknesses, if not obvious, for the non-powered members. Green Arrow * Immobilising one of Green Arrow's arms, whether temporarily or permanently, is an obvious weakness, negating him the use of his bow. Another weakness would be similar to that of the Flash; using nanites to cause nausea or a seizure that would leave him comatose. Booster Gold Vixen * Removing her Totem, taking away her access to her power. Teen Titans Starfire Beast Boy Raven Cyborg Bumblebee Task Force X While devising some of the same plans he King Shark Killer Frost El Diablo Livewire Monarch Fear Toxin At some point, Batman was able to procure a sample of Scarecrow's fear toxin, and for a short time, used it to help him defeat his more skilled opponents and adversaries. During the formation of the Justice League, Batman began devising other uses for the toxic, analysing each member of the league to target a specific mental weakness. So far, he has only devised one use for the toxin; against Aquaman.